MLP:The Wolf Files-01
by DerpyWolf
Summary: The adventure starts for Bigby in Ponyville,the mercenary/detective wolf.
1. Chapter 1:Arrival

Warning:This fanfic might not be completely lore-friendly,also it contains fighting and the likes of it. MLP is a show about friendship,but this fanfic might not sound so friendly. Original Character:Bigby An Jaeger-created by me.

File-01:The Slenderpony Case

Chapter 1:Arrival

Equestria has always been a friendly place,of course it has it's problems here and there,but nothing anypony can't handle. But there is a,kind-of,forgotten piece of land where survival is law. There once lived the,now mercenary,Bigby An Jaeger,a wolf with light gray pelt/fur/skin,light blue eyes and an odd long tail. He's honorable and full of pride,just like any other wolf of his bloodline.

One day,while traveling,Bigby received a message from a courrier. He said there was a prize for resolving a mystery in a place called Ponyville. Bigby thought "time to be hated in a different place". Bigby was lonely,his parents were dead and the only family he knew(which were two ponys) was gone missing. Bigby packed up the few things he had(like a tail-sword,his mother's scarf and some food),dressed his black hoodie and bought a train ticket for Ponyville.

Bigby reached the train that would depart at night,and so would arrive in Ponyville at early morning. Bigby,as a wolf,remained awake during the night,and through the train's window he could see the beautiful moon. He felt tempted to howl at the moon,but remembered that the ponies in the train were asleep. He couldn't help but think about how he would start his investigation on the town,considering he was never there before and he also didn't like to start conversatons with others. Bigby made an effort to shut his eyes and sleep,but sleeping during night time was just difficult. Eventually,he fell asleep.

Bigby awoke at early morning,and the train was just arriving at Ponyville. He got out of the train and put his hood on,so nopony could recognize his different "shape". While walking around the town,Bigby felt the town had something strange about it,and noticed that he was quite lost. That's when he heard a voice:

-Hello! Are you new here? Do you need help? I've never seen you around!

He looked at his back and saw a pink,smilling pony,looking at him. He replied:

-Huh...yeah. I think I need a guide to walk around. I also...

-That's great! Welcome to Ponyville,I am Pinkie Pie! What's your name?-said her with enthusiasm.

-My name's Bigby,and I...

-Nice to meet you, . What you need now is a welcoming party! And don't worry,you will have the greatest of them all,beacuse I...

-Excuse me!-said him a little loud-But I need assistance with something else.-he continued calmly.

-Well,why didn't you said so earlier?! What do you need assistance with,Mr. Wolf?!-said her with a big smile.

-Huh...how did you...whatever. I heard there is a reward for some kind of mystery here in your town. Is that correct?

-Yes! But how about I show you Ponyville first,and then we get to the mystery?!

-Well...fine. if it makes you,huh...happier,then that's ok.

-Yay! Well,follow me and don't wander off,don't want you to get lost now,do we?!-said her while jumping forward.

-Oh,boy. This is going to be a tough day.-he said while sighing.

And so they started their little tour.


	2. Chapter 2:Time For Action

Chapter 2:Time For Action

After a "brief" tour around Ponyville,Bigby had already forgotten half of the places Pinkie Pie showed him. Before he could say anything,Pinkie interrupted him:

-So,did you like our wonderful town?! Did you? Because if you didn't,I could present it to you again,but in another way!

-No,thanks. Now about the mystery...-said him,like always,in a calm tune.

-Oh,yes! It's about something that has been...kidnaping our fillies.

-Something,huh...well,how,when and where did it happened?

-Well,if I can remember,it was:mysteriously,three,two or one day ago and in places with trees!

-Time of the day?

-The first two fillies were taken at night,close to their houses,and other two in the forest,during the day!

-Are there any witnesses?

-There is Sweetie Belle! She is a very sweet filly,and she is my friend's sister!

-Can you show me the way to their house?

-But I already did...oh,who cares! Let's go!

Pinkie Pie dragged Bigby to her friend's home,and when they got there,Pinkie started to quickly knock at the door. A white unicorn oppened the door,and Pinkie Pie already started to introduce the wolf:

-Hello,Rarity! Look,I got a new friend!-said her with a lot of energy.

-Oh,hello,Pinkie Pie. And Mr...

-Bigby.-said the wolf.

-Forgive me,the both of you,but I'm still having problem with my sister.-said Rarity,worried.

-Oh,but we're here just for that! My friend needs to talk to her!-Pinkie started to get closer to Rarity and said in a low tune-I think he's some sort of detective!

-I'm sorry,darling. But Sweetie Belle is not ready to talk to anyone.

-Well,forgive me. But it seems I have to speak with your sister,if I want to get this situation straight.-Bigby said calmly.

-Please,I'm being polite,and I ask you to leave. I can't have anypony bother my dear sister.-said the unicorn with a rage expression in her face.

-Well,then,I'm not a pony so let me talk to her.-said Bigby,still calm.

-My sister is too scared to say anything! Don't try to push me to kick you from my doorstep!-said Rarity with a high voice tune.

-Listen,mare! I'm trying to save the children of your town! You are interrupting the process,so realize that if I can't complete my job,other fillies could be in trouble! And so could your sister! Can't you see that?-said the wolf,enraged.

-I...I...O-okay. I'm sorry,I didn't mean to yell,or interrupt your...work...-said Rarity with a sad face.

-It's okay,I only need to ask her a few questions.-said Bigby,calm as always.

They headed inside and Bigby took off his hood,which made Rarity look at him with disgust:

-Oh,my! I can't have a dog wandering around my house!

-I am not a dog! I'm a wolf! The ancient bloodline that gave birth to the other races.-said him enraged.

-Please,let's not fight you two! I thought we were all friends!?-said Pinkie,trying to hold a smile.

Both Bigby and Rarity looked away from each other and kept walking to Sweetie Belle's room. When they got there,Rarity explained:

-Please,be understandable with my sister. She's still in shock because of what happened. So,I ask you not to put too much pressure on her.

-Don't worry. I'm not the monster you're expecting me to be.-said Bigby,with a calm yet ironic tune.

They headed inside and saw the filly with a scared expression. Rarity gave a sign for Bigby and Pinkie Pie to enter and before the wolf said anything,Rarity spoke with her sister:

-Sweetie Belle,this d...this wolf is here to ask you a few questions,please do your best to answer them and if you start feeling something just say it,ok?

-Y-yes...sister...-said the filly,still with that shocked expression.

-Could you Please tell me what happened?-said Bigby,trying to be as friendly as possible.

Sweetie Belle looked down for a few seconds,and then after taking a deep breath answered:

-Well,me and my two friends were in the Everfree Forest,trying to get our Cutie Marks,when we heard loud noises. It looked like somepony very big was coming our way. We waited to see what it was,and we saw a very big,faceless,white pony...

-What do you mean by "faceless"?-Bigby asked.

-I mean he had no eyes,no mouth and no nose. He simply stopped a few steps from us,and stood there while some dark tentacles started to come out of his back. We ran as fast as we could but a dark mist started surrounding my friends. I looked back,but they simply disappeared. I made my way back to Ponyville and...oh,my,I feel so bad for not helping them!-she started to cry.

-Don't cry,it wasn't your fault. I only need to know what time of day it was.-Bigby said,trying to conclude that conversation.

-It...it was...during the day.-said Sweetie Belle,while sobbing.

-Thank you,kid. You can rest easy,now. I'll get to the insides of this situation.-said the wolf in a calm,but dark tune.

Bigby and Pinkie Pie got out of Rarity's home and the wolf asked:

-Pinkie Pie,can you point me to the houses of the other missing fillies?

-Yes! I'll take you to them!-said Pinkie Pie,still in a happy tune-But first,I have to do something!

The pink pony quickly got a few baloons and rushed into Rarity's house. She also quickly came out,and Bigby asked,very confused:

-What was that?

-Oh! I thought Sweetie Belle was too sad,so I gave her some pretty baloons!-said her with a lot of happiness.-Now,let's go to the houses,and solve the big mystery!

Pinkie Pie dragged Bigby to all the four houses. They asked the parents a few questions,and Bigby thought:"considering the locations,and that these only happened at night,the creature likes to take away the children in dark places". Bigby asked Pinkie Pie again to take him somewhere. This time it was to the Everfree Forest. Pinkie quickly accepted his request and they both entered in the woods. While in the forest,Pinkie Pie asked:

-Why are we here again? You remember that even in the day "he" could attack,right?!

-Well,I only heard that "he" attacks children...is there any case of it attacking...grown ups?-Bigby asked.

-Humm...yes! There was that guy,he was attacked! I know because his daughter was...taken away.

-And where is he now?

-In the hospital. Sleeping. For about two days now...-said Pinkie while looking down.

-We better act quickly,then.

-You didn't answer my question!-said Pinkie Pie with an angry expression.

-What question?-the wolf replied confused.

-The one where i asked what we were doing here!

-Oh,we're here to investigate. And in case you're wondering how we will find anything,I can say I smell things from afar. I'm using that filly's smell to pinpoint where they were kidnaped.

-Wow,how can you use your nose like that?-Pinkie Pie asked with a curious expression.

-I've been born with it. We wolves have a natural ability to hear and smell from great distances. But we can't really see that well.

-This is awesome! I wish I could do that!-she said while jumping.

Bigby and Pinkie Pie reached an opened part of the forest. Bigby started to "smell" around to try and find evidence(considering Sweetie Belle's smell was in that point of the forest). Bigby asked:

-Pinkie Pie,could you please do me a favor and remember something for me? It's just that I have to take notes and I can forget things easily.

-Sure,what is it?!

-Remember these words:"not enough magic residual for such a big damage on this particular part of the forest".

-Ok,it's all in my mind! I won't forget it!

-Well I hope so...let's get back to town. It's almost night and I need to link all the information I gathered.

-Ok! But,wait! Where are you going to sleep tonight?

-I'm not sleeping until the mystery's solved.

-But you know where you are going to stay,don't you?

-Thinking about it now,no,I don't think I have a place to stay...

-Do you want to stay in my house?!

-Heh! You're so nice. But I don't...

-You are not going to bother! Come on,there's a lot of space there for you!

-Well,okay. If that makes you smile...-he said while sighing.

Once again,Pinkie Pie dragged Bigby,but this time it was to her house.

Before writing up what evidence he had,Bigby awaited for Pinkie Pie to sleep. When that happened he started writing up the evidence he had on a paper,and started linking them in the process. Bigby started to make some conclusions:"considering locations,he seems to live deep in the forests,and prefers to appear in dark areas. It looks like he breaks other creatures minds,and kidnaps their children...why? There's something else I'm forgetting...". Pinkie Pie appeared close to him with a sleepy face and asked:

-What are you doing awake Bigby?

-I already told you,I'm not sleeping until this is all taken care of. In any case,do you remember if I told you something like...

-Like a clue? I do remember,it was about "not enough magic residual for so much damage in that particular part of the forest".

-Oh,that's right. Thanks Pinkie. Why won't you go back to sleep?

-I think I should...-and she started to walk back to her room.

And Bigby kept going on with his conclusions:"well,if there was not enough magic there to destroy that part of the forest,then I should presume...a spirit perhaps. It's too soon to try and picture what he is,but he sure is not weak". After linking the evidence Bigby thought it would be a good idea to sleep,for it was too late to wander around the forest. He tried to sleep,but he just didn't felt tired. His mind was too troubled with the mystery,so he just stayed awake the whole night trying to see if he missed something.


	3. Chapter 3:Faceless Questions

Chapter 3:Faceless Questions

A new day was rising in Ponyville and Bigby was still awake. By the moment,Pinkie Pie was already around town,and the wolf decided he needed something to do to kill time,because he would need to relax before going to the Everfree Forest again just to face the monster.

Bigby got out of the house and started to wander aimlessly. He reached a small graveyard where he saw Pinkie standing in front of a gravestone tying a few balloons on it. Bigby got close to her and asked:

-Hi. Who's that?

-Oh,hi,Bigby!-she tried to seem happy-That's an old friend…he's someone very dear to me.

-May I ask your story together?

-Well,I first met him when I was a kid,he had a very bad disease that didn't let him do too much effort. He was sad,and my job always was to make everypony happy. So I started a friendship with him,and,after a while,we just could not wait to see each other again. One day,I was going to call him out for us to play,but then…-a tear came out of her eye-…his mother told me that he…that he was already…-she started crying.

-I'm sorry. I shouldn't…

-It's ok. His mother also told me that he looked at me as a sister,and that he held me very deep in his heart. I keep his head bandages as a memory…

-A memento?

-Yes…I never told this to anypony. Thanks for hearing me.-she smiled again.

-There you go. I prefer to see you smiling. I should go back now. I need to find something to relax myself.

-Why?

-I'm returning to the forest tonight.

-But…you can't! What if it finds you?-she asked,surprised.

-Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I simply need to relax…

Bigby tried to think of something to do but gave up after finding nothing. He made his way back to Pinkie Pie's house and started meditating. He did relax with it and kept it up until night.

When he felt ready to start his search for the creature,the wolf geared up. He equipped his tail-sword(obviously on the tail) and his mother's scarf,that he felt gave him protection and luck. Before entering the forest Bigby looked at his back and felt bad for not saying at least a good bye to Pinkie Pie,for he knew that if he won the battle against the creature,he would travel away,but if he lost…well you know.

Bigby headed inside the forest and kept all his senses in a focused state. That state of focus changed when he started to hear loud noises,they came one after another but from every place. The wolf closed his eyes and tried to use only his ears to identify whatever was coming. It was getting close,and the closer he felt it the louder the noise. It suddenly stopped. Bigby waited for anything to show movement. After some time in a dead silence,he heard something moving quickly and jumped backwards,avoiding an attack. As he opened his eyes,he saw it. A big white pony with no face,at all. He looked like he was wearing some kind of fancy clothing,and tentacles were coming out of his back. Bigby felt like a dark aura was coming from him,and could not help but to ask:

-What are you?-he said,in a surprised way.

And out of thin air,words appeared:

-*Stay away from my family…*

-What?-Bigby asked,with a louder voice than usual.

-*Stay away from my friends…*

-I'm sorry,partner. But I can't simply leave without finding the children you took away.

Bigby was attacked by many tentacles at once. He did evade them,but a lot of wounds were opened on him. But the wolf knew he could not stop,or else the kids would be in trouble. A very hard and unavoidable hit came into Bigby's way. He blocked with his front right paw. The wolf felt an intense pain in the entire leg,but made an effort to ignore it. He attempted to attack,but it didn't matter how or where the hits landed,the creature seemed to regenerate itself. The faceless pony landed another attack,which hit Bigby in his right eye. The pony attacked again,but this time with a much bigger tentacle,which almost knocked Bigby out. Bigby was lying on the ground,and still tried to look at the creature. When he did,the faceless pony was already standing in front of him. Bigby's vision started to blur,and his hearing started to fail him and after that he simply fainted.

The creature broke Bigby's mind,and certainly returned to its home.


	4. Chapter 4:Goodbye,Old Friend

Chapter 4:Goodbye,Old Friend

Bigby felt awaken,but couldn't feel his body. His body started moving at will,and he could not stop it,that's when he saw a young pony. Bigby could not identify the pony,but after a while he realized he was in a dream. Even though it wasn't something he ever saw,he decided to pay attention to the details. Suddenly he felt like something bad was happening with his body. He could not fight it,and started to fall in despair. After some struggle,he woke up with very heavy breathing. After sometime,the wolf realized he was in a bed,his vision was strange and his right front leg immobilized. A white pony with pink mane,came to him and she said,in surprise:

-Oh,you're already up? How are you feeling?

-I…I think I'm fine. Who are you? Where am I?-Bigby asked confused.

-Well,I am Nurse Redheart,and you're in the Ponyville Hospital.

-What happened?-he asked while closing his left eye.

-I don't know. You should tell me. But you had a lot of bruises when you got here. Two were major ones.

-Which of them were "major"?-he said in his always calm tune.

-Your entire right front leg is broken and we had to immobilize it,and your right eye is permanently blind…that's why there is a bandage on it.

-Is that so?-said Bigby while getting out of the bed.

The wolf started to walk out of the room and the nurse quickly called his attention:

-Hey! You can't get out,not without my permission!-she said,worried.

-Where are the things I was holding?-he asked without givin a flying importance to what she said.

-W-well,I think I saw your friend,Pinkie Pie,carrying some things with her,but…

-Great. Now if you don't mind,I have things to do.-he said while exiting the room.

Bigby made his way to Pinkie Pie's house and he did find his things there,but he did not find Pinkie. He needed to talk to her so all he had to do was follow her smell. After some time walking around,the wolf found the pink pony again in the graveyard,in front of the same gravestone. She was saying something,as if she were speaking to the dead boy. Bigby got close to her and said:

-Sorry to interrupt your heart moment,but we need to talk.

-Who…Bigby? Bigby you're awake!-said Pinkie Pie,as she jumped on Bigby,hugging him.

The moment Pinkie Pie touched Bigby,the wolf started to have a vision,like de dream he had before awaking in the hospital. This time he was having the vision of the other pony,the one he saw on the first vision/dream. The same moments but in another perspective were showed to him. This time,in the last part,he felt sadness as he was looking at a gravestone. He got back to his senses,and Pinkie Pie kept talking:

-I'm so glad you're ok! Why aren't you sleeping like the other guy?! How did you…

-Pinkie,please!-he interrupted her-I need to talk to you.-he continued,calmly.

-Huh? Well,what is it?

-You said you kept a memento from your friend right?

-Y-yes,but why does that matter?

-I need to see it. Those bandages could be an important piece to determine the fate of that slender pony.

-Slenderpony?! That's an interesting name!

-Pinkie Pie…

-Oh,right. The bandages…come with me!

Once again,Bigby was dragged to Pinkie's house. Once they got there,Pinkie Pie grabbed a small box and used a key to open it. There were a few things inside,but Pinkie got only the bandage Bigby requested. Pinkie Pie asked confused:

-What now? You want to smell it?

-Not this time. I need only to touch it…well I can't really stand only on my back paws,so could you put it on my head?

-Huh…sure! There you go!-she said while putting the bandages in Bigby's head.

Once again,the wolf had a vision. But this time the point of view was from something without form,something with a malicious feeling on it. The same visions repeated again,but from another perspective. The last part of it was,again,different,because this time whatever was watching the young ponies could feel the pain coming from the grave. The thing headed towards the grave and the vision stopped. Pinkie Pie was looking at him like she was asking what happened. Bigby came to a conclusion,and didn't know how to say it:

-Pinkie Pie,I…I don't know how to say this,but I think your friend…I think he is the Slenderpony…

-W-what…but how?! It can't be! I refuse to believe this! He was too good to become…-she almost started to cry.

-No,no! It's not like that. Let me explain:the day you found out he died you became sad,and he felt your pain. Something bad was watching him,and also felt his weakness. He possessed the pony's soul and it became that horrible creature. Now he's trying to find you,that's why he's been kidnapping the fillies.

-We need to save him! Bigby,please…!-she desperately asked.

-Don't worry,I'm way ahead of this. But I'll need you to take me to that giant library.

-Ok…my friend's not there,so I guess it will be hard for you to find what you want.

-That's okay. There's only one book like the one I need.

They both took off to the library. Inside,Bigby took some time to find what he wanted. But he found it. It was a book about spiritual enchantments. Bigby asked Pinkie Pie to get his tail-sword,his scarf and the head bandages of her young,deceased friend.

The wolf kept reading the book and was about to finish it when Pinkie Pie arrived. Bigby asked her to help him wear the scarf,and help him attach the bandages in the tail-sword. After that the wolf started to say some words in a different language. The blade started to glow a blue aura around it. Pinkie Pie asked:

-Wow! How did you do that?

-Well,my mother taught me a few things about being a Shaman.

-A what?

-Shaman. That means I can connect to the spirit world,and do things related to it. Like the enchantment for my sword,it will only work on Slenderpony.

-Wow,that's incredible.

-Yeah…but the problem is,I only have enough power to give one-hit energy to it,which means I'll have to aim carefully.

-Hum…will you give me the bandages back?-she asked,with a sad expression.

-Only when this is over. Sorry,Pinkie Pie. But I need it for the enchantment to work. I'll give it back to you,I promisse.

-Thank you,Bigby.

Bigby started to walk out the house,but before he did go out he remembered to ask:

-Pinkie,do you want to say a proper goodbye to him?

-Is that possible?-she asked with enthusiasm.

-Yes. I can keep him a few more moments in our world.

-Oh,that's so great! Please,yes! I do want to see him one more time!-she said,smiling and in tears.

-Very well. Wait in the entrance to the forest.

After that,they made their way to the Everfree Forest. Before entering,Bigby looked back once more,and saw Pinkie Pie with a worried expression. He felt bad for her,but kept going. That night,the forest was darker than usual. This time,the wolf could go even deeper in the forest,before he heard the loud noises that came from everywhere. But this time the Slenderpony simply appeared in front of him. Bigby asked:

-Expecting me?

The pony started to move his head,like he was in pain. A mouth opened in his face. And he started talking:

-How are you not broken?-the monster said with a weird voice.

-The "good you",didn't let you do so. He sended me a message. I know that I can save him.

-Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! You fool,what makes you think you can stop me? Your leg is broken,and your eye is blind.

-I don't need much to defeat you. Besides,it's already the fourth time I broke this exact same leg. I can move just fine with it.

The white pony started to divide his legs and turned them in tentacles. He looked like a giant spider. And so,he said:

-You can not leave this forest alive.

-Well,then I guess I'll have more work than I asked for.

The monster attacked Bigby,but,this time,the wolf was more than focused,so he easily avoided the attack. He kept avoiding all of Slenderpony's attacks,until the monster got irritated and created a giant tentacle. He tried to hit Bigby,but,again,the wolf avoided it and took the opportunity to jump on the tentacle and started running on it. Bigby finally took out his tail sword to make the hit. He jumped on Slenderpony's back and crossed the sword through the monster's back. The big white pony stoped moving for a few seconds. And them the pony screamed and a big explosion happened,something that could be seen from town.

After the blur from the explosion,when Bigby started to see again,he saw the young pony's spirit(keep in mind that Bigby's sword was still pierced through his back). The young pony said:

-You…you saved me!

-Well,I think so. Do you feel alright?

-I…I can't feel anything.

-Oh,that's right. Listen,there is somepony that wants to say to you a proper goodbye.

-Really? And who is it?

-It's a surprise. I think you'll like it.

-Well,I'm going to trust you then. But…you're not going to take that thing from my back?

-It needs to stay there,if you want to have a little more time in this world.

Bigby led the young pony back to Ponyville. At the town's entrance,Pinkie Pie was waiting,and when she saw the young pony,she just couldn't hold her tears. She ran towards the pony and gave him a hug. The young pony,very surprised,said:

-Pinkie Pie…wow! You…you've grown!

-My Celestia! I'm so happy to see you!-she said happly,and with tears on her eyes.

-Pinkie…-Bigby called her,showing he could not keep it for much longer.

-Oh,right. Look,I only wanted to give you a nice goodbye. I want to say that,because of you,I felt stronger and that I needed to make more ponies happy. I love you,and you were one of the best parts of my life!

-You took the words from my mouth.-said the young pony-I love you too Pinkie,and I'll never forget that you made my final days,the best days of my life.

-Well,the sword lost it's power,sorry kid.-said Bigby,while taking the sword out of the young pony's back.

The young pony started to fade,but before he did,he asked:

-Mr. wolf! Can I ask a favor?

-What is it,kid?

-Could you please take care of Pinkie Pie? Because if you do,I will know she's going to be safe.

-Well,I don't think I'm going anywhere,so…sure,I'll take care of her for you.

-Thank you. And Pinkie,never stop being this awesome pony. Equestria needs somepony like you. Keep making ponies happy,because that's just who you are.

-Yes,I will never stop being like this!-said Pinkie Pie with a huge smile.

-Goodbye,I'll never forget you.-said the young pony smiling,as he faded.

-Goodbye,old friend…-said Pinkie Pie.

Bigby moved his tail-sword close to Pinkie Pie,so she could untie the bandages from the blade. She untied it and asked Bigby:

-Now that this is done,how about the fillies?

-Oh,right! I almost forgot them. Don't worry,on the way back here I had a vision. I'll be back soon.

The wolf found a cave very deep in the Everfree Forest and found the fillies locked in some kind of hard rock cell. The sun was rising when he was leading the fillies back to Ponyville,so they arrived there at very early morning. Pinkie Pie was still waiting for them in the town's entrance and was carrying some balloons. She gave the balloons to the fillies to see them smile while they were going to their homes. Bigby felt that it was over,so he simply fell on the ground. Pinkie worried asked:

-Are you alright?

-Yes. I'm just going to sleep here for the rest of the day.

-What?! But you…

-I can't hear you.

-But I was…

-I'm already sleeping-the wolf said while closing his eye.

Pinkie Pie simply smiled. She got close to Bigby and kissed his forehead. Bigby did not seem to notice. Pinkie Pie started to walk away,but stoped midway and in a whisper,she said:"Thanks Bigby. You are a good friend",and kept walking. She just forgot that he could still hear what she said,so Bigby also whispered:"And so are you,Pinkie Pie".

The fillies were safe,the young pony had his soul freed and Pinkie Pie was happy.

Slenderpony Case Status:Closed.


End file.
